Wedding to Remember
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction de JimMoriarty'sGirl] La suite de Coffee Shop Romance... C'est le mariage Mollcroft
1. 1 A Wedding

**Me revoilà avec la traduction de la suite de Coffee Shop Romance de _JimMoriarty'sGirl_. Je vais me calmer sur l'intro du début parce que pour comprendre il faut lire Coffee Shop Romance en premier... **

**Vous pouvez trouver la fiction originale sur : ww w. fanfiction s/ 11190923/ 1/ Wedding -To -Remember (enlevez les espaces)**

 **\- Je traduis cette fiction avec l'accord de l'auteur JimMoriarty'sGirl.**

 **\- L'histoire tout comme les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **\- La mise en page correspond au style « français » et la traduction n'est pas mot à mot (parce que sinon ça ne voudrait plus rien dire).**

 **\- Si par hasard vous avez connaissance d'un plagiat de cette histoire merci de me le signaler rapidement que je mette les points sur les i direct ;)**

 **Merci d'avance de lire et de suivre cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des petits votes pour me dire si la traduction vous convient (ou non).**

 **Bisous & Enjoy xx**

 **##############**

Il y avait des plans de mariage à droite et à gauche. Les demoiselles d'honneurs avaient été choisi. Le gâteau avait été commandé. Les arrangements floraux avaient été choisi, et la disposition des places était faite.

Il y restait trois semaines avant le mariage et Molly se sentait dépassée. Elle avait le trac d'avant le mariage. Chaque situation qui pourrait possiblement mal tourner lui venait à l'esprit. Elle était à la morgue à faire une autopsie quand tout ça la frappa. Elle allait être responsable d'une autre personne. Elle allait éventuellement être mère. Ce fut trop pour elle. Heureuse, Sherlock entra et sauva la situation.

\- Molly tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Je- Trop de plans- n'en peux plus.

Elle ne pouvait finir une seule phrase pour l'amour de Dieu.

\- Molly calme toi. Respire.

Sherlock la tranquillisa.

\- J'ai fait des plans et des plans pour ce mariage. Les demoiselles d'honneur sont en bleues. Les fleurs sont des roses blanches. Tout le monde à un siège. Je suis tellement fatiguée de prévoir. C'est juste beaucoup trop, dit Molly.

\- Il me semble que tu as besoin d'une pause. Prend ton manteau, répondit Sherlock.

\- Où allons-nous ? S'enquit Molly.

\- Déjeuner. Pas de discussion sur le mariage ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, répondit Sherlock.

Molly apprécia le déjeuner sans stress. Après cela, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Le jour du mariage commença brillement. Mary aida Molly à enfiler sa robe et à coiffer ses cheveux. La robe de Molly était longue et blanche avec un décolleté en forme de cœur. Elle avait une ceinture bleu sombre à la taille. Elle avait opté pour une coiffure qui laissait ses cheveux retombés en boucles.

\- Tu es absolument éblouissante, l'encouragea Mary.

Molly regarda dans le miroir.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Tu vas l'assommer.

Mary lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es la seconde femme la plus magnifique à mon mariage, dit Molly.

Les deux filles rirent. John toqua à la porte avec Sherlock dans son sillage.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit John.

\- Merci, rougit Molly.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Sherlock.

\- Prête ? Demanda John.

\- Prête comme jamais.

Molly prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa le bras de John.

La musique commença et Mary et Sherlock remontèrent l'allée. Quand ils atteignirent le premier rang, Sherlock embrassa la joue de Mary. Puis John guida Molly dans l'allée.

Mycroft était fasciné par la vue de Molly. Il ne voyait rien d'autre à part elle. Elle lui sourit quand ils atteignirent l'avant de l'église. Mycroft prit ses mains.

\- La mariée et le marié ont choisi d'écrire leur propres vœux, annonça le pasteur. Molly.

\- Mycroft, malgré ce que Sherlock me dit, tu es un vrai gentleman. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais comme l'homme de glace. Quelqu'un avait à faire fondre cette personnalité glacée. Je suis heureuse d'être celle qui brise cette couche de glace et qui voit la chaleur de ton cœur. Je t'aime Mycroft.

\- Mycroft, dit le pasteur.

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Molly, je t'ai dit la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis. C'est vrai, mais quelque part tu étais l'exception. Tu voulais être mon amie avant que tu saches quoi que ce soit de moi. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je suis honoré d'être ton ami.

\- Voulez-vous, Molly Hooper, prendre Mycroft Holmes comme époux légitime ?

\- Oui je le veux.

\- Voulez-vous, Mycroft Holmes, prendre Molly Hooper comme épouse légitime ?

\- Oui je le veux.

\- Avez-vous les anneaux ?

Les anneaux furent échangés.

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Mycroft embrassa Molly avec douceur.

\- Puis-je vous présenter Mr. et Mrs. Holmes.

Tout le monde applaudit alors que le couple sortait de l'église.

 **##############**

 **Bonsoir tout le monde premier chapitre de la suite de Coffee Shop Romance j'espère que vous aimerez les quelques chapitres qui vont nous en apprendre un peu plus sur le couple Mycroft/ Molly.**


	2. 2 Almost Murder

La réception se tenait dans une salle d'hôtel préparée pour la fête. Mycroft et Molly s'assirent au centre d'une longue table avec Sherlock à la gauche de Mycroft et Mary à la droite de Molly. John s'assit de l'autre côté de Mary. Sherlock se leva pour faire son discours de témoin. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n'alla pas plus loin parce qu'un coup de feu fut tiré.

Mycroft attrapa immédiatement Molly et la fit tomber ce qui fut chanceux puisque la balle se logea dans le mur derrière son siège.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Molly.

\- Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit là pour te tuer Molly, répondit Sherlock.

\- Pas de chichi, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais failli prendre une balle dans la tête, dit Molly sarcastiquement.

\- Sherlock quel est le plan ? Demanda John.

\- Ok. Mary, je suis sûr que tu as une arme sous ta robe, alors emmène Molly dans la chambre du marié, dit Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi pas la suite de la mariée ? Demanda John.

\- Si le tueur cible Molly où va être le premier endroit où il va aller ?

\- La suite de la mariée.

\- Mary, vas-y. John, avec moi. J'ai besoin d'examiner le trou dans le mur, dit Sherlock.

\- Je vais appeler Anthea et lui faire envoyer une équipe d'hommes pour aider, dit Mycroft.

\- Pour une fois, ce n'est pas une idée entièrement stupide, répondit Sherlock en observant le trou.

\- Peux-tu découvrir quelque chose ? S'enquit John.

\- Il y a beaucoup de résidu autour du trou ce qui veut dire que le coup été tiré depuis une courte distance. Ça veut seulement dire que notre tueur était assis près de la table. Je vais vérifier les poches et les sacs de tout le monde des trois tables devant. Puis – Sherlock s'arrêta et garda ses yeux fixés sur quelque chose.

\- Puis quoi Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda John.

\- J'ai trouvé notre tireur. Ou devrais-je dire tireuse.

Sherlock s'approcha de la personne en question.

\- Irene Adler.

\- Bonjour Mr Holmes. Savez- vous combien de fois j'ai essayé d'attirer votre attention ? je ne pensais pas avoir à prendre des mesures aussi drastiques pour que vous tourniez les yeux dans ma direction, dit Irene.

\- Vous espériez mon attention en tirant sur Molly ? C'était un plan incroyablement stupide, grogna Sherlock.

\- Oh relaxe. Je savais que je ne la blesserai pas. Votre frère aurait ma tête si je touchais à un seul des cheveux de sa jolie petite frimousse.

\- Ça ne vous a pas arrêté avant. Je vais gentiment vous demander de partir maintenant et je ne dirai rien à mon frère parce que je suis sûr qu'il n'hésitera pas à vous jeter dans la prison de la plus haute sécurité pour avoir ruiné le jour de son mariage, répondit Sherlock

\- Je n'avais aucune idée que vous y teniez autant, dit Irene.

\- Je n'y tiens pas. Je ne veux juste vraiment pas le voir s'emporter. Au revoir. Miss Adler, dit Sherlock sévèrement.

\- Au revoir, Mr. Holmes. Nous devrions nous voir pour diner rapidement.

Elle partit.

\- Content que ce soit fini. Je croyais qu'elle était morte, dit John.

\- John n'apprendras-tu jamais rien ? Tu connais trois personnes qui ont simulées leurs morts. Elle l'a simulée une fois elle peut le faire à nouveau. L'Amérique, vraiment ? Tu crois que j'ai gobé cette histoire quand tu ne voulais pas me dire qu'elle était morte. Je le savais depuis le début, expliqua Sherlock.

\- Vrai. Dois-je aller chercher les filles ? Dit John.

\- Oui. Et trouve Mycroft aussi. Il ne voudra pas manquer mon discours, répondit Sherlock

\- Tu vas allégrement l'insulter n'est-ce pas, demanda John avec un sourire.

Sherlock ria dans sa barbe.

 **#############**

 **Irene, Irene... Tellement accro qu'elle ne peut même pas lâcher Sherlock cinq minutes. J'aime beaucoup l'inaction de Mycroft. Il doit être encore sous le choc du mariage ou alors il croit qu' Anthea est marraine la bonne fée...**


	3. 3 Happy Ending

Tout avait repris sa place après le coup de feu. Sherlock se leva pour faire son discours.

\- Quand je pensais à Mycroft, je pensais à un homme qui ne trouverait jamais de compagne. Je commençais à penser la même de Molly. Je ne savais pas que leur ressemblance dans ce domaine les rassemblerait. Je peux dire que Molly, tu est un bon _match_ pour mon frère et je te considère comme ma sœur. Mycroft quand je dis que tu mérites cette femme, je le pense. Elle te sauvera de bien des façons. Et tu aussi intérêt à bien la traiter, dit Sherlock.

John se pencha vers Mary.

\- Ce discours est meilleur que celui de notre mariage.

\- Il a de l'expérience, sourit malicieusement Mary.

\- Oh, et Molly, si tu veux quelque chose, prépare-lui seulement un Red Velvet. Il te mangera dans la main, conclut Sherlock avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci pour le conseil, sourit Molly.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle devra avoir recours à ça, répliqua Mycroft.

Le gâteau fut coupé et Molly et Mycroft commencèrent à danser. Sherlock joua une musique qu'il avait écrit pour eux, comme il l'avait fait pour John et Mary. Il l'appela 'Coffee Shop Romance'.

\- Profitez bien de votre lune de miel vous deux, dit Mary en les serrant dans ses bras.

\- Oui. Profitez de l'Italie, dit John en serrant Molly et en secouant les mains de Mycroft.

Molly s'approcha de Sherlock.

\- Tu sais que tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux, pas vrai ? Je pourrais me sentir seule quand Mycroft partira pour ses affaires.

\- Ok. Tu es une Holmes maintenant, mais je t'embêterai toujours, la prévint Sherlock et il la serra contre lui.

Molly embrassa sa joue.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins.

L'heureux couple quitta la salle de l'hôtel. Ils devaient partir lendemain pour commencer le premier jour du reste de leurs vies.

 **~ THE END ~**

 **Sherlock qui joue du violon... Je crois que tout le monde voudrait ça à son mariage. Et rien que de parler du Red Velvet ça me donne l'eau à la bouche. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez mais c'est délicieux ce gâteau !**

 **###########**

Ladies & Gentlemen,

Merci à **JimMoriarty'sGirl** pour cette superbe histoire. Et merci à tous ceux/ toutes celles qui ont lus cette fiction et particulièrement ceux/ celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser de petits voire de très gros commentaires ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça donne envie de continuer de traduire quand on reçoit ça !

 **/!\ Je vais poster un dernier OS sur le suite du mariage ! J'espère que vous aimerez !**

Gros bisous xxxxxx

S.


End file.
